Shinpai Teishi
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: Sasuke's been gone for so long... AU SasuNaru fluff drabble...


A/N: Written whilst listening to Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. SasuNaru fluff drabble.

o-o-o-o-o

Damn him… stealing his first kiss like that… Damn that Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto made a noise of unrest, arms hanging idly off of his apartment balcony railing. A slight frown graced his usually smiling features. That was almost 10 years ago. It was an accident, of course. It still pissed him off to this day.

The 22-year old took another drag of his cigarette and watched the smoke float away from him… like Sasuke… He stared out across his city. Being a full-time college student was tough enough on him, but he still worried about the Uchiha boy almost daily. The last time he saw him, he was still hanging with the wrong people. That always bothered Naruto.

Sasuke had started out as such a perfect, pure being. He was the class president, top of the school, and captain of both the lacrosse and soccer teams. Sasuke had everything going for him. But he fell in with the bad kids, and suddenly the Uchiha that Naruto had grown up with started to fade.

Soon, Sasuke dropped out of college and was never heard from again. No one knew where he had gone, and he didn't keep any contact with anyone from their old group. Sakura and Ino had, of course, been devastated when he left, but they got over it eventually, as did everyone else. But him…

Naruto still thought about and fretted over the raven-haired boy, even if he didn't know it. Naruto chuckled. Well, actually, Sasuke was his age, so he'd be a man. That triggered more nostalgia. He couldn't believe he was actually 22. It felt like only months ago he was 12 years old; bickering with Sakura in Mr. Hatake's class, having staring contests during lunch with Kiba and sharing chips with Choji; racing Sasuke in gym.

The blonde finally smiled. Such fond memories. High school wasn't much different. He and Sakura had fought less, due to Sakura's increasing maturity level, and he still had lunch with Kiba and Choji, and Sasuke still beat him on the track.

Sasuke. Even though neither of them ever said it aloud, they were best friends; always had been, and hopefully always will be. His frown returned. He wished he knew what had become of him.

Snuffing out his cigarette, Naruto went back into his apartment, leaving the balcony doors open to allow the evening breeze to enter and caress his senses, with the smells of the ocean and hamburgers, and the sounds of the light traffic downtown, and the children squeezing out a few more minutes of playtime in the streets before dinner.

All of this comforted Naruto as he relaxed on his couch with his shirt unbuttoned, drinking in the essence of his city. A soft smile placed itself on his face as he closed his eyes and breathed deep. He slowly fell into a peaceful sleep, missing the series of knocks at his door.

There was the sound of scraping and his door swung open, silhouetting a tall built figure against the light in the hallway. The person entered the room and stared at Naruto asleep on the couch, his tan body splayed, one leg hanging off the edge and one arm resting above his head on the pillow. His face was relaxed and he breathed slowly and deeply.

The stranger watched him for a moment before shutting the door to the apartment soundlessly. His heavy boots made hardly a sound as he ghosted across the floor to stand next to the blonde. Without a sound, the man pulled Naruto to his feet, instantly waking him up.

"Nande ga!" Naruto exclaimed and swung out at the man holding his collar. His punch was knocked aside and his own arm was wrapped around his neck.

"Kon ban wa…" A deep voice whispered in his ear. He froze, his racing heartbeat slowing. His voice box failed him. His arm was released and he spun around, finding himself staring into a pair of soft black eyes.

"S-sasu… ke…" He breathed. Surely this was a dream… and yet, the hand on his collar touching his neck was warm, and the smile on Sasuke's face looked so real.

"Hey." Was the simple reply. His ocean eyes widened a fraction more.

"How? When did you… I can't believe… I don't understand…" Naruto managed to say past the lump in his throat. It was then that his eye was caught by the glint of metal on Sasuke's chest. Cautiously he reached his hand out and grasped it. It felt like…

"Dog tags?" He asked quizzically. Sasuke nodded.

"It seemed like a good career choice at the time." He noticed the hurt expression on Naruto's face.

"Sasuke. I'm no idiot. These aren't military dog tags." He said softly. Sasuke's smile faltered. "Where did you go? We were all worried…" He looked at his sockless feet and wiggled his toes to distract himself.

Sasuke sighed. "I didn't mean to worry you. I couldn't tell you where I went… it's… top secret…" He finished lamely.

Naruto looked up and arched an eyebrow. "What are you, some kind of government agent?" Sasuke was about to laugh when he realized it was a serious question.

"… I am." The raven-haired man answered. Naruto's eyebrow arched further.

"Seriously?" Sasuke nodded again.

Naruto's face fell ever so slightly. "And you couldn't send me a letter every now and again? Or call?"

Sasuke chuckled softly and stroked Naruto's cheek with his thumb.

"I wanted to. Really I did. But they told me I couldn't keep contact with anyone outside the network." His smile was sympathetic.

Naruto pouted, making Sasuke chuckle again. He was adorable. Oh how he had missed the blonde.

"That's stupid! We were really worried, you know! The jerks! For all they know, I could of died and you wouldn't of known because they wouldn't let you—"

His rage was cut short by a crushing embrace from the man across from him. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest and inhaled his scent.

Sasuke kissed the blonde's throat and whispered gently in his ear.

"Shinpai teishi…"

Fin.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Just a little drabble that I couldn't get rid of. I AM working on my other stories, I promise. I'll update ASAP. R&R please. Shinpai teishi means "stop worrying"


End file.
